


Gilbert Beilschmidt vs the World

by roderichwells



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aged-Up Moldova, Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - Human, It's not for shipping reasons tho, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roderichwells/pseuds/roderichwells
Summary: Scott Pilgrim-esque AU, basically.





	1. Chapter 1

Not so long ago, in the not-so-faraway land of (probably) Toronto, Canada...

...Gilbert Beilschmidt was dating a high schooler.

"She's 17? Aren't you almost 32?" a sandy blonde called from the living room, striding into the kitchen to scold her bandmate. "You've been out of high school for how long now? 15 years?"

"I'm 23, Erzsébet," our protagonist said, annoyed. "23."

A tall, raven haired man scratched his head and asked, "And you're dating a high schooler? ...Dude."

"That's kind of... Um," another, younger dark haired man began. "Weird? Did you guys do it yet?"

Snorting, our pale hero replied, "Ha! As if."

"Have you even kissed?"

"Nope," the albino said, picking up a piece of toast and beginning to munch on it. Erzsébet raised an eyebrow, as this had been sketchy from the start.

"So... what's her name?"

"Chiara Vargas. She's Italian."

The younger brunette exclaimed, "Oh, cool!"

Cue flashback.

Only a few nights ago, Chiara had taken the bus home with her mom. Her mom was eager for her to start dating - after all, she's 17! Everyone is dating when they're in high school, right? But Chiara wasn't having it. Repeatedly, she stated that she wasn't interested in dating whatsoever. That no one was eye-catching enough, or likeable enough. Their back-and-forth went until Chiara had dropped her bag of books across the train. Grumbling, she picked them up one-by-one. What she wasn't expecting, though, was for someone to help her out. A pale hand held out her math textbook, giving it back.

"Hey, don't worry about it."

              Gilbert Beilschmidt

                   • 23 years old

                   • Rating: Awesome

End flashback.

"Is that it?" Erzsébet inquired. "You met her on the bus with her mom?"

Gilbert gave her a one-word reply - "Yes."

 


	2. Chapter 2

After entering his pathetic apartment and throwing his coat wherever - as he usually does - Gil announced, "You're hearing it from me first - I am dating a high schooler. There, before you find out from anyone else."

"Funny joke, Gilbert," his roommate responded, not looking up from his newspaper.

              Roderich Edelstein

                   • Roommate

                   • 25 years old

                   • Rating: 8/10 at best

"I wasn't kidding."

Roderich lowered his paper, looked Gil dead in the eye, then continued to read. Gilbert would hear about this later. And that 'later' wound up being five minutes.

The albino picked the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Gilbert! What is this about you being in a relationship with a high school girl?"

              Monika Beilschmidt

                   • 18 years old

                   • Younger Sister

                   • Rating: T for Teen

Our protagonist's eyes widened upon hearing this - he didn't even tell Monika, nor did he plan on doing so. He stammered, "How - how did you know?"

"Roderich told me."

"Son of a bitch!"

"Anyway," Monika continued, "Who is she?"

Gilbert sighed and said, "Her name is Chiara Vargas. She's Italian."

Silence was heard from the other side of the line, making Gil nervous.

"...What does her being Italian have to do with anything? Is she religious?"

"Uh," the older brother began, "She goes to a catholic school..."

"...You - You haven't done anything, have you?"

Our plucky hero choked on the air he was breathing on - "No! No, no. No. It's been nothing but talking."

"Brother?"

"...Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"...Good question, next question."

Audio blaring into Gilbert's ear, Monika exclaimed, "Don't avoid the question! If you don't know, just say it!"

"...Uh."

"Is... this you trying to move on after Skye? It's been a year, you know."

Monika, after discussing it this far with her brother, was a bit frustrated when she saw he hung up on her. He needs help.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops?


End file.
